


Love after Marriage

by wklover



Category: Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Can you fall in love after marriage?





	Love after Marriage

Excerpt:  
… I LOVE YOU! I yelled to the world and to my love. Next moment I could see myself in a tight hug given by my lover who carried me to the dinner table…

oOo

I was walking on the road near to my destination. Elated about dreams coming true and not able to resist my feelings of joy. For the first time, I felt like wish I had a charter flight to reach in a moment or some magic wand using which I would reach there in a second. Thoughts started pouring on me like rain drops on the day we met. Air touched my cheeks turning them pink. I can feel the saying “Love is in the air”. Is it so??? Am I really in Love or is it just Infatuation? Recollecting all my memories and placing the palm on my heart, made effort to hear the beat which is running a marathon to meet the person who made me realize this feeling. I wondered is it possible for someone to fall in love with a person after marriage.  
I LOVE YOU! I yelled to the world and to my love. Next moment I could see myself in a tight hug given by my lover who carried me to the dinner table. Candles were lighted and the moon was eagerly waiting for our next move.  
He asked me gently, ”Are you okay, Honey? Heard that your car broke down a kilometer away from here. Why have you not let me come and help, Kyu-ah?  
It is the last moment which I took to spend with me alone. I paused for a moment and said, “Dear from now on, my every moment is yours”.  
I Love you was his reply. We had dinner and walked across the sea-shore. I felt waves touching my feet which was cold and his hand which was warm.  
We opened the door and I was shocked to see my family was awake with cake on the table and gifts in their hands. “Happy Wedding Anniversary, Its time to celebrate” were the noises heard. It is one year of our wedding. I was surprised to see them at home. We all celebrated and they bade a Good-bye to us. Sat in a chair relaxed, I gazed at my lovable husband.  
Choi Siwon.  
Suddenly past memories pondered. I was a boy who always dreamt of prince-charming and love. But God planned differently. I was destined for arranged marriage. I still remember that day when I met him. He saw me on a rainy day near my house playing with the kids and fell in love. The next day my parents informed me to stay at home as his family was coming to fix our marriage. I answered negatively but in vain. My parents convinced me, tried all the ways on me thinking that all things will fall in place once I got married. Finally, nodding my head I sat on a chair while our family members fixed Engagement and Wedding Dates.  
In the deep of my heart, I could feel the fire burning my dream of love marriage. There is no worth crying over a spilt milk and made myself strong to step into the arranged marriage. While we were tying the knot I felt like my dreams hanged. In a deep sorrow, inner voice raised to ask parents why did they do this to me? Is this their so-called affection towards me? Is this what they had understood me? Am I just a burden from these many years? Do boys don’t have right to choose their partners and live their life? But I did not dare to ask. Do not cross question elders despite of whatever they do was the learning given by my parents.  
I lead a secluded life after marriage by my choice. Parents tried different ways to convince that Siwon was Mr. Right. But they gave up on me seeing my stubborn nature. My husband finally found out the reason behind my seclusion. He then decided to take me for a family day where he can spend some time with me. In-spite of my rejections, he put me in a situation where I had to join him. Luggage was packed and we left for the trip.  
His colleagues were friendly. I started coming out of my grief slowly. One day, screaming noises were heard while walking through the corridor. Peeping through the window, I saw him stopping a man who was bashing his wife. Feeling startled I left the place. The other day finding her alone in the lawn, I walked towards her to enquire about the incident. She spilled the beans. She was madly in love with her husband and married for 2 years. But things started to change soon. Love between them vanished like a fog on a sunny day. Quarrels took the place of love and affection though reason behind them was unknown and meaningless. There was no support from either families as it was love marriage. The lady thought things will settle in matter of time but as time passed things started getting worse. Her husband started doubting her character. This was the reason behind the incident. She finally said I failed to understand my husband’s nature and his expectations from our marriage.  
After entering the room, I was preoccupied by her sayings. Is it true that even in love marriage there will be fights? This was one of the incident which moved me a lot. Meanwhile I saw an old couple walking together closely. I approached them eagerly to ask them question which was lingering in my mind. They answered ours is a love marriage and though we had petty fights never felt like living each other. The old lady told me in private “Dear, Marriage is not confined to arranged or love. It is the journey of two people with understanding, setting no expectations and knowing each other needs without saying a word about it. It is a lifelong promise to stay as one. Be it love or arranged, without the above said, marriage will not sustain for long time.”  
Suddenly world around me changed. I started observing my husband’s nature. He never expected anything from me even not a smile as he was aware that I never liked him. I slowly fell in love with him unknowingly seeing his constant efforts to make me happy.  
I never accepted that I started loving him. Suddenly during the cleaning session of a shelf, I found a personal diary in which I found his love towards me.  
Date : 19th June,2009  
Dear Diary,  
I found the love of my life who struck me like a lightning in the rain. He resembled my mother in caring and loving everyone whom I had lost during my childhood. He meant everything to me. I don’t want to miss him. I am going to propose him to marry me and wait for his reply lifetime. The day he accepts my love will be the day of naming “My Complete Life”  
After I completed this line, he stood beside me waiting to take his diary. Seeing confusion in my face, he replied “I had the intention to come your home to propose you. But my father read my diary and approached your parents and compelled for the marriage. Your parents accepted this proposal as they felt this would keep you happy after they heard about me. I was too late to convey my feelings. After our marriage, I tried several times to express my feelings but failed to do so…”  
He left the room. I realized that frustration made me overlook his love. But now I don’t want to lose my love. I thanked my parents for giving me such a wonderful life partner. I rushed to his office to convey my feelings. But he wasn’t there. I tried to reach him through phone but in vain. Suddenly negative thought arouse. Did he leave me?? Is this the end of our journey called marriage?? I made up my mind to reach him by hook or crook. I tracked his last call made to his father and approached to enquire about him. His father apologized me and gave his new number.  
I called him and finally said the unspoken words and my love towards him. He yelled in joy and decided to meet me near the sea-shore. He messaged me the address and we met.  
Coming back to my present, I asked my husband “Siwon, have you ever felt that we spent a year in vain?”  
He told “I felt that we took a year to understand and learnt to love each other”. Blushing and smiling, I wished him “Happy Anniversary”  
This is the beginning of my love story……………..   
–END–

**Author's Note:**

> Give me nice comments to continue updating!!!


End file.
